Phantom of Rock
by Sarah e Bartira
Summary: Caroline perde seus pais num acidente de carro e acaba se mudando pro teatro da tia, em Londres, que dizem ser assombrado. Uma adaptação de O fantasma da Ópera pros dias atuais :
1. Chapter 1

"Ótimo... chegou o maravilhoso dia que eu vou ter que me mudar pra Londres pra morar no teatro da minha Tia... não que eu não tenha idade pra morar sozinha, mas como a minha Tia insistiu pra eu tentar arranjar algum emprego naquele maldito teatro, eu não pude recusar..." Pensava Caroline, uma garota de 19 anos, cabelos pretos, lisos e compridos, olhos verdes muito claros, pele extremamente branca e personalidade forte, enquanto arrumava sua mala, junto com sua tia. Seus pais tinham morrido recentemente num acidente de carro, em Nova York, sua antiga cidade, então ela iria se mudar pra Londres, com sua tia. "Ainda vou ter que agüentar aquele maldito sotaque inglês... vou te contar".

-Vamos Carol, o caminhão da mudança chegou. - disse sua tia, Sra. Audrey Giry, uma senhora de mais ou menos cinquenta anos, mas que tinha cabeça de quarenta. Ela era neta da falecida Meg Giry, e dera esse nome à filha. - Minha filha, Meg veio aqui pra ajudar a gente com as coisas. - Caroline revirou os olhos. Como se uma garota dois anos mais nova que ela fosse ajudar em alguma coisa... Mas deu um sorriso falso à tia e pegou uma caixa para colocar no caminhão. Depois de colocarem tudo dentro, elas entraram. Sra. Giry sentou-se num banco da frente, enquanto Caroline se sentou no banco de trás junto com sua prima Meg.

-Hm... Tenho certeza que você vai adorar o teatro... Hm... Carol... - disse Meg, tentando ser amigável com a prima, a qual só fora conhecer hoje. Caroline franziu a testa, odiava quando a chamavam de Carol, e ainda mais com aquele sotaque insuportável, mas tentou ser simpática respondendo com um "é, vai ser legal.".

-Sabe, dizem que lá é assombrado por um fantasma... ele se diz dono do teatro. Muitas pessoas dizem que já o ouviram cantando ópera e outras dizem que já o viram pessoalmente! - disse Meg, enquanto observava Caroline de cima a baixo... não parecia ser muito comum em Londres uma garota usar jaqueta de couro preta, saia branca e bota soldado. Caroline dessa vez não se conteve e deu um enorme e extremamente chamativo suspiro. Ótimo. Agora ela, além de ter que agüentar aquele sotaque, ter que viver num lugar onde todo mundo parece Barbies vai ter que também agüentar um cara supostamente morto cantando opera no ouvido dela. A viagem até o aeroporto não foi longa e assim que chegaram, Caroline foi direto para o avião. Se fosse pra fazer isso, que fosse o mais rápido possível. Logo depois Meg e Sra. Giry entraram e se sentaram nos bancos ao seu lado. Depois das primeiras horas, as duas já estavam no milésimo sonho, enquanto Caroline mal piscava. Sentia-se tão injustiçada... Porque seus pais tinham que morrer num acidente de carro? Porque ela tinha que se mudar pro maldito teatro da tia, e agüentar aquele sotaque? Porque esse maldito teatro tinha que ser assombrado por um maldito fantasma que canta uma maldita OPERA? "Vou te contar... e minha tia ainda fica dizendo que eu tive sorte dela ter um teatro tão bom e tão cheio de oportunidades pra eu poder ficar e arrumar emprego... como se em Nova York eu não arrumasse um fácil... ok... adeus minha oportunidade de ser uma atriz famosa de Hollywood. E sem um cara morto cantando opera no meu ouvido.". Esses foram os pensamentos que invadiam o pensamento da garota de segundo em segundo. Ao finalmente sobrevoarem Londres, Meg acorda e vai mostrando todos os pontos turísticos à prima, que parecia tão interessada nisso quanto à idéia de ter um cara morto cantador de ópera assombrando o teatro. O avião aterrisou e todas saíram dele. Caroline percebeu que chamava bastante atenção, pois parecia ser a única garota de botas soldado naquele lugar."Excelente, to vendo como vou me enturmar fácil", Pensou num tom irônico. Tia Giry chamou um táxi e todas entraram, indo em direção ao teatro. Ao chegarem, Caroline não pode deixar de reparar que era muito bonito.  
-Vamos entrando, querida. - disse Giry empurrando a sobrinha para dentro do imenso teatro. Era incrivel. O teatro conseguia ser mais bonito por dentro do que por fora.  
Tia Giry olha para Caroline muito contente, crente de que esta iria gostar muito de morar em Londres.  
-Venha, Meg, mostre a Carol onde será o quarto dela. - falou Giry recolhendo os casacos das duas.  
-Bom, priminha, como voce é mais velha do que eu, decidi que voce vai ficar com o quarto maior... bom é o mais... assustador se é que você se importa... mas ele tem suas qualidades como... hm... vista do arranha-céu ali na frente e...hm... barulho dos carros..  
Caroline olha para a prima com cara de desaprovação. "Ah, qual é. Eu tinha mesmo que ficar no pior quarto?"  
-Venha - disse Meg puxando a prima para um corredor estreito que levava à escada para o segundo andar - como aqui em baixo é o teatro, nós vamos morar lá em cima! Seu quarto é no último andar. - Caroline novamente faz uma cara de desaprovação. Acompanha a prima, subindo umas 3 escadas demasiadamente grandes. Ao chegarem lá, Caroline sentiu que se não se segurasse soltaria um belo palavrão ali mesmo. O quarto dela era definitivamente o pior. Além de ser o mais assustador, barulhento, ficar no ultimo andar, cheirava a mofo e sua cama era extremamente mole. Odiava camas moles com todas as forças. Ainda tinha um espelho daqueles de chão, completamente empoeirado. Na janela havia algumas flores à beira da morte, e tudo parecia ter uns 500 milhões de anos. Meg fez uma cara de nojo e, já se retirando falou:  
-Bom... esse é o seu quarto... hm... ele é bem grande, né? Ah... hm... o Monnerat deve tar vindo com suas malas... espero que goste de quarto!... tchau! - Caroline olhou para a prima, com os miolos estourando, se pudesse dava um soco nela ali mesmo.  
-Beleza! O que podia ser pior do que morar em Londres, em cima de um teatro, num quarto dos tempos da minha tatatatatataravó? - resmunga Caroline enquanto retirava suas botas de soldado e as colocava por cima do tapete empoeirado - agora só falta mesmo é que esse lugar caia aos pedaços.- a garota dá um longo suspiro fazendo a poera do ar voar diante de seu nariz.  
-Carolzinha, querida! - chama Giry, do andar de baixo - Vá logo arrumar seu quarto para vir almoçar!  
Caroline responde com um simples "Ok" e volta a retirar suas botas demasiadamente cansada. Teve que subir uns 200 degraus até chegar em seu novo quarto. Assim que terminou de tirar os seus calçados, Caroline se retirou do quarto, não aguentava mais o cheiro de mofo. Achou melhor almoçar para depois fazer uma breve limpeza geral naquilo tudo, deixar as coisas mais seculo 21!  
-Gostou do seu quartinho, queridinha? - perguntou tia Giry quando finalmente notou que a sobrinha já se encontrava na cozinha, no segundo andar.  
"Pior impossivel" pensa Caroline. Odiava que as pessoas a chamasse de "queridinha", "carolzina", "docinho", que era o típico de sua tia.  
-É, tá meio velho o quarto. Suponho que tinha sido um porão antigamente. - responde a sobrinha com tom de desdem  
-Nããão, Carolzinha! Era um quarto super chique onde o protagonista de todos as peças ficava antes desse teatro fechar e tal... - disse a tia meio desapontada - e dizem que o 'Fantasma da Ópera' fica naquele quarto.. que é onde dá para ouvir as peças que passam aqui em baixo.  
"Que desagradavel, aquela historia estúpida do fantasma da ópera de novo!"  
-Giry, não vai me dizer que voce acredita nessas coisas! - disse Carol olhando desconfiada para a comida... não estava com a cara muito boa.  
-Não,não. Eu não acredito! Mas tome cuidado...  
Meg não pode se conter e cai na gargalhada quando viu a cara que Caroline fez ao receber a informação.  
-Quer ficar quieta, Meg! - exclama Carol se retirando da mesa.  
-Que foi, não vai comer não?  
-Perdi o apetite.  
Carol olha para as duas e se afasta ta cozinha, indo em direção ao seu quarto.  
Quando lá chegou, ela olha desapontada ao seu redor. Por onde ia começar a limpar! Meg tinha razão quando falou que o quarto era extremamente grande, enfim meio assustador.  
Sua mala estava jogada no tapede de qualquer maneira junto às botas. Monnerat deve mesmo ter dado as caras pelo quarto, mas de mal disposição, pois estava tudo jogado.  
Caroline revira toda a sua mala. Suas roupas pretas de sair e suas saias estavam tudo bem dobradinhas junto com o resto das roupas. Ela não tinha mesmo coragem de meter essas maravilhosas blusas de grife naqueles armarios imundos. Mas a injustiça fala mais alto. Não tinha outro jeito a não ser arrumar tudo lá dentro. E assim o fez. Carol pegou dois panos molhados e passou pelo armario antes de colocar suas roupas e depois, para dá mais um look de garota descolada, colou um monte de adesivos de rock na porta do armario.  
-Ficou show.  
Tinha um pequena penteadeira preta encostada na parede junto ao espelho. "Perfeita para mim", pensou a garota. Ela foi logo colocando seus perfumes, brincos, piercings, escovas de cabelo, chapinha, tudo ali de uma forma organizada e deu mais uma limpada na poeira.

"Quero ver o que a Meg vai falar depois de ver como esse quarto está ficando", pensou ela depois que acabou de colocar tudo em ordem, só faltando uns posters de sua banda favorita na parede, um tapete novo mais chique e varrer mais um cadinho o chão. Fora isso o quarto, agora, estava mesmo com um visual bem melhor.  
Antes que Caroline voltasse a varrer o chão, ela ouve alguem batendo a porta e antes que a abrisse, Meg aparece em sua frente super feliz por algum motivo.  
-Vamos dar uma...UAU! Esse quarto fico super louco! Voce sabe mesmo como se arrumar as coisas!  
Pela primeira vez, Meg e Carol cruzam sorrisos verdadeiros. Principalmente pelo fato de Caroline estar de bom humor.  
-Vamos da um passeio, ok? Mamãe pediu que voce tomasse banho e se arrumasse para irmos te mostrar a cidade, o que acha?  
-Tá legal. Tchau.  
Meg acena para a prima e sai do quarto alegre.  
"Bom - pensou Carol - acho que já vou tomar meu banho."  
O ponto mais legal do quarto era que tinha um banheiro bonito perto à porta. O incrivel era que estava bem limpinho, deixando Caroline mais tranquila.  
Quando a garota colocou o pé no banheiro, prestes a tirar suas vestes, ela ouve uma musica de ópera vindo de trás de sua cama. No começo sentiu medo, mais pensou para si mesma que não poderia ser nenhum fantasma medíocre desocupado.  
-Quem está aí?


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguem responde e a musica de ópera ainda continuava a passear pelos ouvidos de Carol. Não suportava ópera! Caroline é do estilo de garotas descoladas, mais modernas e coisas dos anos 60 eram insuportaveis para ela. Tem dias que tinha orgulho de si mesma porque nasceu quando já existia o Rock.

-Quer fazer o único favor de parar de cantar esse negócio e falar comigo!?

Deu certo. A musica para de tocar, e as luzes se apagam. Carol acha melhor sair do banheiro, e entra no quarto correndo. Olha pros lados porém não encontra ninguém.

-Hm... deve ser alguém lá em baixo ensaiando ou algo assim... - pensou Carol, porém lhe veio a lembrança de que aqui eh um teatro de rock/pop... nada tão insuportavel como a opera que estava tocando. Foi quando ouviu uma voz de gelar a espinha:

-Quem é você? E por que está no meu quarto? - disse essa voz, que anteriormente estava cantando a tal opera. Caroline se estressou. Ah claro, agora que o quarto estava perfeitinho, ele era dessa voz ai? Nem pensar!

-Meu nome é Caroline Slater. E pode ir tirando a égua da chuva, porque esse quarto não é seu! - Disse a garota. Ela houve um resmungo parecido com um "hein?".

-Senhorita Slater... - disse a voz, num sotaque bem ingles. Caroline franze a testa, já bastava "carolzinha", "queridinha", "gracinha" agora era "senhorita Slater"?

-Caroline, se você tiver a boa vontade. - disse a garota, estressada. - e, aliás, eu é que devo perguntar. Quem é VOCÊ e o que você está fazendo no MEU quarto?

-Seu? Senhorita Slater, creio que isso não seja verdade... - disse a voz um tanto quanto estressada também.

-É meu sim! Nem adianta querer se aproveitar só porque eu ajeitei ele todo.  
Sem obter resposta, Caroline ouve lá de baixo Meg a chamando.

-Caroline! Caroline! - Ela, que nem tinha tomado banho, faz uma cara emburrada, e já ia abrindo a porta quando ouviu a mesma voz aterrorizante dizer:

_-Caroline... -_ Como se estivesse avaliando o nome "Caroline" por te-lo achado adorável. A garota leva um susto, porém o ignora e sai do quarto batendo a porta fortemente.

-Finalmente! Pensei que você tivesse ficado presa no _box_! - disse a prima se achando engraçada. Caroline pensa o quão idiota fora a piadinha da prima, mas responde com uma risada forçada. Tia Giry chega correndo, olha para a sobrinha com um ar aliviado e fala:

-Ai, por um momento pensei ter ouvido... - mas foi interrompida.

-Mããããe! Vamos levar a Carolzinha pra conhecer o museu primeiro? - disse Meg. Caroline pensa como ela poderia ter o mesmo sangue daquela garota em sua frente. Elas eram tão diferentes. Como alguem pode gostar de _museus_?

-Hm, vamos ver o que ela quer fazer, querida. - disse Tia Giry olhando abobadamente para o teto, como se tivesse procurando algo. - o que você quer fazer?

-Não sei... - disse Caroline cruzando os braços - tem algum lugar que venda comida? Eu to com fome.

-Sim sim sim! Tem um restaurante otimo aqui do lado! - disse Meg animada, porém Carol percebe que a prima olha um tanto preocupada para as roupas pretas dela. - Hm... mas também tem uma lanchonete que vende hamburgueres muito bons...

-É, eu fico com os hamburgueres.

As 3 saíram do teatro e foram num barzinho que ficava logo do lado. Caroline achou que os hamburgueres ingleses não chegavam aos pés dos Nova Yorkinos, mas teve que se contentar com eles. Ao voltarem para o teatro, tia Giry e Meg acompanharam Carol até o quarto.

-Durma bem, minha querida. Teremos um dia longo amanhã, o administrador desse teatro está se aposentando, e amanhã os substitutos irão vir aqui para conhecer o teatro, e também haverá um ensaio pra nossa primeira peça do ano! - disse tia Giry, enquanto destrancava a porta.

-Boa noite priminha! Amanhã a gente se fala! Vou vir aqui te acordar bem cedo, okay? - dizia Meg, naquela empolgação irritante de sempre.

-Tá, tchau. - disse Carol, se enfiando o mais rápido possivel no quarto, e fechando a porta com um baque. A garota se jogou na cama, extremamente cansada.

-Agora que eu cheguei, vamos continuar nossa discusão. - disse Caroline para a voz que tinha ouvido. Não, ela não iria acabar essa discusão tão cedo, amava barracos, principalmente se ela estivesse no meio, porque se tinha uma coisa que ela era muito boa, era em dar foras. Ela esperou aquela voz congelante falar, porém foi completamente ignorada. - Alou! Pessoinha da ópera, eu estou falando com você! - disse estressada, mas continuou sem obter resposta. Resolveu que era melhor desisitir, pois não ia se fazer de mongol, falando com alguém que a ignorava. "Eu devia estar ouvindo coisas naquela hora" pensou ela, fechando os olhos e dormindo. Ao adormecer, sonhou que estava em seu quarto, quando ouviu uma voz chamando por ela do espelho, e quando ela olhou para o mesmo, viu uma fumaça que aumentava cada vez mais, e essa "fumaça" que era numa forma humana, cantava uma ópera que dizia: "I'm your angel of music... come to the angel of music...". Ela, curiosa se aproximava do espelho... esticou as mãos... elas estavam se aproximando dele...

-Trim trim trim! Bom dia pra você! - gritou Meg no ouvido da prima, como se fosse um despertador ambulante. Se tinha uma coisa que Carol odiava profundamente, era ser acordada. Principalmente no meio de um sonho tão misterioso. Segurou seu travesseiro com força, pronta para tacá-lo na cara-de-lider-de-torcida de Meg, porém nao o fez, pois tia Giry apareceu logo depois, tirando as cobertas de cima de Caroline, sem pedir licença.

-Bom dia querida! Vamos, levante-se! Os administradores chegarão logo e é bom todo o elenco e moradores do teatro estarem lá. - Caroline resmungou, mas como não tinha escolha, levantou-se da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro para escovar os dentes, porém, antes de chegar a este, deu uma boa olhada no espelho que estava em seu sonho. É claro que a única coisa que via ali era uma garota alta, de cabelos pretos como a noite, olhos azuis como o dia e com a cara completamente irritada. Deu uma ultima olhada, e entrou no banheiro, antes que a prima e a tia percebessem que ela estava olhando tempo demais pro espelho, e comessassem a achar que ela era uma espécie de _Narcisa _ou algo assim.

-Estaremos te esperando lá em baixo, pri-pri-priminhaa! - disse Meg, cantarolando. Caroline escovou os dentes, colocou uma blusa preta, com a manga picotada (ela mesma picotou), uma saia vermelha, uma meia-calça bem preta, com sua bota-soldado, e desceu as escadas, pulando 2 degrais de cada vez (seu quarto era o ultimo, tinha que fazer isso se quisesse chegar a tempo). Ao chegar lá em baixo, viu que no palco se encontrava uma multidão, fantasiada. Tia Giry viu sua sobrinha chegar, e mandou:

-Caroline, meu doce, estávamos ensaiando pra peça "I love Rock'n Roll", pois parece que os novos administradores irão demorar um pouco. Bom, como já estamos no meio, acho que seu papel não podera ser... hm... muito significativo. Mas, vou te apresentar ao Maestro François, ele poderá arranjar um papel pra você... todos olhavam fixamente e nem um pouco discretamente para Caroline, afinal, ela era a única garota não loira-com-calça-lycra do lugar, e ela não precisava ser vidente pra deduzir que seria logo considerada a _estranha _dali. Tia Giry a acompanhou até um homem de meia-idade, magrelo demais e que estava com um daqueles "_pauzinhos de maestro_" nas mãos.

-François, essa é a minha sobrinha, Caroline Slater, de quem já lhe falei. - disse Giry.  
-Muitissimo encantado. - disse François, beijando a mão de Caroline. A garota fez cara de enojada, mas esbossou um sorriso no rosto, quando o cara finalmente largou suas mãos.

-Ora, ora, ora... então essa é a Nova Yorkina? É comum lá, as pessoas andarem que nem umas vampiras ambulantes? Você quer parecer a Buffy ou algo assim? - disse uma garota de cabelos ondulados e loiros, olhos castanhos claros e as unhas pintadas à la _francesinha_. Caroline olhou para esta, prontinha pra jogar um fora quentinho, porém nem teve chance, pois foi interrompida pela tia.

-Hehe, essa é Catarine Shelby. Ela é a estrela do teatro! - Catarine dobrou os joelhos, como se tivesse agradecendo, e logo depois olhou para Caroline, com um olhar malévolo. A garota respondeu com um mesmo olhar, como se a disafiasse. - Catarine, essa é a minha sobrinha, Caroline! - as duas apetaram as mãos, tentando esmagar uma a mão da outra, o que não era dificil para Caroline, já que estava com os seus 5 anéis de prata nas mãos. - bom, Caroline, minha querida, por enquanto você poderá ser a dançarina 5, na proxima peça você poderá fazer um teste pra um papel melhor... mas sabe como é... você chegou quando os papéis já estavam definidos...

-Tudo bem... - respondeu Caroline, odiando a idéia de que teria que dançar nessa peça.

-Ótimo... então, Meg, acompanhe sua prima até o vestiário e a ajude a procurar suas fantasias.

-Claro, mãe! - respondeu Meg, com aquele costumeiro pique, mesmo tendo acordado às 5:30 da manhã. - vem Carolzinha, o vestiário é logo ali! - Caroline deu um longo suspiro, e seguiu Meg até um vestiário um tanto quanto velho. A prima ficava passando os dedos entre as roupas penduradas em cabides, procurando a fantasia de Caroline.

-Bom, sua roupa é bem legal... pelo menos eu acho... não tão legal quanto a de Catarine, é claro... ela é a protagonista, sabe? O papel dela é bem legal... ela vai cantar a música principal "I love Rock'n Roll", que é o nome da peça... a música é bem legal... - dizia Meg. Caroline tinha vontade de mandar um "cala a boca" agora mesmo, mas como era seu segundo dia ali, não poderia ser tão indelicada assim. Mas, cara, a garota não podia parar de falar "bem legal" um minuto? - Prontinho! Aqui está! - disse ela, mostrando um _collant _rosa, com uma saia de babado e detalhes rosas. Caroline não se conteve e mandou:

-Há! Eu não vou usar esse troço ai não!

-Bom, eu sei que é um _pouquinho_ colorida, mas eu acho bem legal... - disse Meg, olhando para a roupa. Tinha horas que caroline odiava aquela garota, de verdade.

"Corta essa!", pensa Caroline, "eu prefiria morrer do que usar qualquer tipo de roupa cor-de-rosa".  
Quando Caroline vira para o corredor, dá de cara com Catarine que estava usando uma roupa bem bonita, é lógico: uma saia comprida, rosa com um cinto colorido, uma blusa vermelha escrita "I love Rock'n Roll" em dourado brilhante, umas mangas transparentes e umas meia calças pretas com uma bota preta de couro.

-Que foi? Pensei que os Nova Yorquinos gostassem muuito de se exibir. Por um minuto achei que você pegaria o meu papel no teatro, mas vejo que estou completamente enganada! - exclama ela para Caroline, demasiadamente feliz.

Caroline não falou nada, apenas pegou com força a coroa de plástico que estava no cabelo de Catarine e a entortou toda com uma das mãos, depois colocou de volta na cabeça da garota e falou.

-Ah, me desculpe, acho que agora a coroa não cabe mais nesse seu cabeção enorme! E plastico realmente não é muito bom para os cabelos sabia? Principalmente daqueles molengas que nem esse seu aí. Eu pensava que a "rainha do Rock" fosse usar uma coisa mais original! Mas VEJO que estou ENGANADA... como é mesmo om seu nome... Catagina...? Idiotine? - Catarine faz uma cara tão feia que Caroline deu um passo para trás.

-Senhora Mozóvisque! Essa Nova Yorquina estragou o meu cabelo e minha coroa! Venha ja me arrumar novamente!! E quanto a voce, Caroline, acho bom se cuidar viu? Porque coisas nada agradaveis vão acontecer em sua vida. - Caroline faz uma cara de "vai sonhando, ô jeringonça" e se afasta da mesma. Já ia se encaminhando de volta para o quarto, quando houve a voz irritante com um sotaque mais ainda de Meg:

-Os novos administradores chegaram! Vamos logo! - Caroline se virou lentamente, e se encaminhou para o palco mais lentamente ainda. Ao chegar lá, viu que estavam todos reunidos, voltados para os grandes portões, de onde entraram dois homens de aparentemente 48 anos, muito bem vestidos e com cara de ricos. Eles subiram no palco, e disseram:

-Desculpe se estamos atrapalhando o ensaio, _maestro_, não queremos incomodar... - o tom foi um tanto quanto sarcástico, como se eles tivessem dizendo isso só por educação. Mas o maestro fez um leve sinal negativo com a cabeça e disse:

_-Non, non, non_! Vocês chegaram numa hora excelente! Já estávamos dando um pequeno intervalo...

-E eu poderia saber qual peça estavam ensaiando? - perguntou um dos administradores.

-_Oui, oui_! A peça "I love Rock'n Roll", estrelada pela nossa estrela, que voces já devem conhecer, Catarine! - respondeu o Maestro, e Catarine apareceu logo depois, esticando as mãos para os administradores beija-las.

-Sim, sim! Claro que já ouvimos falar dela! Encantadora...

-Hehehe... _merci_! - disse Catarine, fazendo uma reverência, que fez com que sua coroa entortada por Caroline caisse.

-Senhores! O sr. Kinney está chegando! - disse um homem gordo, que deveria ser Monnerat.

Todas as meninas do local fizeram caras sonhadoras e deram suspiros e risinhos. Meg se aproximou de Carol e mandou:

-Ai ai... esse Jesse Kinney além de super rico, é um lindão... - Caroline olhou para a prima enojada. "Lindão?" quem usa essa palavra?

-Parabéns pra ele. - respondeu Caroline sem nenhuma parcela de educação na voz. - Olha só, já que nós não vamos voltar a ensaiar tão cedo, eu vou pro meu quarto. Depois você me chama. - disse já se dirigindo para as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto. A garota subiu correndo as escadas, e ao chegar em seu quarto, pulou em sua cama mole, que balançou pra cima e pra baixo idiotamente como uma gelatina. Estava olhando para o espelho de chão que aparecera em seu sonho, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa, quando adormeceu.

* * *

Estava em seu quarto, ajeitando seu _piercing_ na penteadeira, quando ouviu aquela voz novamente:  
"I am your angel of music... come to me: angel of music... "  
Se aproximava do espelho cada vez mais para tentar ver quem (ou o que) estava cantando para ela de dentro dele.  
Então, ela esticou sua mão para poder encostar no espelho, quando...

-Primusca! Vamos lá! O ensaio já vai começar! - gritou Meg, entrando e saindo do quarto, tudo em menos de cinco segundos. Caroline, irritada por ter sido acordada num meio de um sonho, se levantou, pegou sua roupa patética e desceu sem ânimo para o palco, onde se encontrava todo o elenco. A garota reparou que a Catarine estava particularmente dando em cima de um garoto, que pelo que ela conseguia ver de longe, vestia uma blusa de manga preta, que tinha um leve estilo _punk_, uma calça jeans básica e um tênis, porém era arrumado, dando a perceber que era rico. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros um tanto quanto arrepiados e desarrumados. Dava pra perceber que era muito bonito, sim! E ela sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar... desceu o resto dos degraus que faltavam ansiosa. Passou rápido dando uma olhadela para o tal garoto, que presumiu ser o tal Jesse Kinney, pois Catarine não parava de pronunciar esse nome ao se dirigir a ele. Entrou no vestiário, ainda tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele cara... colocou a roupa e olhou-se no espelho. Sentia-se uma _barbie_... o que era horrivelmente terrivel para Caroline. Saiu do local com uma cara tão mal humorada quanto na hora em que Meg a acordou, e se pôs em seu lugar em que iria dançar, que por acaso era do lado da prima.

-Hey, Meg... eu conheço esse garoto, nós eramos vizinhos de infância... ele costumava ir lá em casa pra comer bolo de chocolate com ameixas. - Meg fez uma cara de inveja, mas depois essa cara se transformou num sorriso, que ia de orelha a orelha.

-Nossa! Carolzinha! Você é amiga do cara mais lindo e rico do lugar? Essa é a minha prima! Será que você poderia me apresentar pra ele? - disse a garota, dando um forte abraço em Carol.  
-Bom, vamos começar _madames_. Todos à seus lugares, _oui_? Vamos começar da musica de Catarine. - disse o Maestro, acenando para Catarine para que ela fosse para frente, se destacando, enquanto Jesse e os novos administradores se afastavam da área de apresentação. Caroline pode reparar que algumas faxineiras do local colocavam pequenos chumaços de algodão no ouvindo, fazendo com que ela desse risadas abafadas.

-crram, crraaam! - pigarreou Catarine - vou começar, ok? - o maestro confirmou com um aceno positivo da cabeça, entao a garota começou a rebolar, enquanto os músicos tocavam a musica lá de baixo do palco.

"Hey, is this thing on?

I saw him dancing there by the record machine, ah.  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong, playin my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me  
(Yeah me)  
I could tell it wouldn't be long 'till he was with me  
(Yeah me)

CHORUS  
Singing I love rock and roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock and roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me"

N/A: Britney Spears, I love Rock'n Roll

Foi quando ouviu-se um barulho vindo lá de cima, e uma carta caiu no palco. Madame Giry se levantou da sua poltrona da platéia e foi correndo em direção a carta, acompanhada dos novos administradores. Um deles pegou a carta e perguntou:  
-O que diabos é isso? - e abriu a carta.

"Prezados novos administradores,  
Creio que terei que dizer que existem algumas regras a serem cumpridas se  
quiserem administrar o meu teatro"

Caroline deu outra risada abafada. Com certeza sabia quem havia mandado aquela carta. Com certeza era aquela voz assustadora... siim... ele e sua mania "meu quarto, meu teatro"...  
-"Meu teatro"? - perguntou o administrador que não segurava a carta. Madame Giry respondeu com um suspiro longo, e fez um sinal com as mãos indicando para que o outro administrador continuasse a ler a carta.  
"Em todas as apresentações, quero o camarote 5 reservado para o meu uso;  
O meu salário mensal deve ser deixado dentro de um envelope em algum lugar perto do porão;  
Espero ver minhas humildes exigencias atendidas, ou terei de tomar minhas próprias providencias.

Do seu fiel e obediente amigo,

F.O"

-O que significa isso? "Meu salário mensal"? "F.O?" Eu exijo explicações! - disse o administrador que segurava a carta. Madame Giry deu outro longo suspiro e disse:

-Bom... o antigo administrador costumava deixar 2000 libras para ele todo mês...

-2000 LIBRAS? Receio que isso não irá acontecer mais. - respondeu rispidamente um dos administradores.

-Sr. Montagne, acho melhor conversarmos a sós junto com o Sr. Armstrong sobre isso... - disse Giry, se encaminhando com os dois para fora do palco. Jesse saiu logo atrás, se despedindo, antes, de Catarine.

-Ele não me reconheceu... - disse Caroline um pouco desapontada à Meg, enquanto Catarine fazia comentarios do tipo "ele me ama" pras suas amigas.

-Ele não te viu! É diferente. - respondeu Meg, tentando animar a prima - Ai ai... já é a terceira vez no mês que recebemos uma carta assim... digo, do Fantasma da Ópera...

-Meg, do que você está falando? Não existe fantasma nenhum! É só alguém definitivamente esperto, que quer ganhar 2000 libras de um jeito bem fácil! Dã!

Meg olhou para a prima como se esta tivesse problemas mentais:

-Nossa, priminha! Nunca diga uma coisa dessas! Ele pode ouvir! Ele ouve tudo... ele sabe tudo! E provavelmente não vai gostar de ouvir uma coisa dessas...

-Tá, tá bom. Mas como ele é? - perguntou Caroline, mesmo não estando nem um pouco interessada em saber.

-Bom, eu nunca o vi... mas dizem que ele vive nas catacumbas desse teatro... dizem que ele tem o rosto de caveira e tem um buraco no lugar do nariz! Dizem também que ele é o responsável pelos vários acidentes que vêm acontecido aqui no teatro... e dizem que ele canta ópera! - respondeu Meg, sonhadora. Caroline nunca ouviu tanta baboseira em sua vida. Fez um "aff" enquanto madame Giry voltava com os administradores Sr. Montagne e Armstrong. Jesse apareceu momentos depois, com um leve desapontamento no rosto, como se não tivesse conseguido ouvir a história que Giry contara aos administradores.

-Bom, minhas queridas, acho que o ensaio termina por aqui... Catarine, minha estrela, acho que a musica já está bem ensaiada... a dança também, espero. Como a peça vai ser amanhã, quem quiser vir aqui mais tarde para fazer um pequeno ensaio comigo de ultima hora, tudo bem! - disse Giry. Assim que terminou de falar, Caroline se despediu da prima e subiu pro quarto. "Quanta baboseira! Fantasma da Ópera? Me poupe! Um fantasma com o rosto de caveira? Credo, até parece." Caroline abriu a porta de seu quarto com um chute, pois estava um pouco emperrada. Tirou suas sapatilhas rosas, e ficou descalça. Andava de um lado para o outro do quarto pensando em alguma coisa pra fazer naquela espelunca de cidade. De repente, ouviu a voz esganiçada de Catarine cantando "I love Rock'n Roll" lá em baixo, provavelmente de seu camarim. Ela cantava realmente mal. Caroline pensou em seguir a idéia das arrumadeiras do teatro e colocar um chumaço de algodão em cada ouvido, porém não tinha algodão nenhum em seu quarto...

_-Quem está cantando? _- Era aquela voz congelante. Caroline não pode deixar de se sentir um pouquinho feliz. Seja lá quem fosse o individuo dono dessa voz, ela ia ter alguém para conversar.

-Catarine, a "_estrela"_ do teatro. - respondeu.

_-Ela não sabe cantar_! - disse a voz, um tanto quanto revoltada.

-Há! Você acha que eu já não descobri isso?

_-Então eu vou ter que aguentar essa coisa cantando todos os dias_? - disse a voz, num tom de irritação.

-Parece que sim. - disse Caroline no tom mais displicente possivel, afinal ela não poderia ser amigavel com um cara que daqui a alguns instantes ela teria que continuar uma discusão.  
-_Eu tenho que me livrar dela_... - disse a voz, num tom aterrorizante. Caroline não pode deixar de sentir um calafrio. Não era do costume dela sentir medo, mas ele disse aquilo numa voz realmente malignia, como se ele _realmente_ fosse se livrar dela.


End file.
